Black X Leather X Couch
by ohhai
Summary: What did Gon and Killua do to nearly get them kicked out of Kurapika and Leorio's apartment? Why did they come home to find them naked and tangled on their couch? Find out more inside! 100% lemon, comedy, Killua POV.


Author's notes:

So one day I was really disappointed with the lack of HxH smut out here in fanfic land. There's no shortage of excellent doujins, but there's nothing like a good fic. So I decided to have a go at it. It was my first time writing HxH and it was both challenging and fun. Characterizing them properly was one of the challenges. I know exactly how they speak in Japanese, and that's how I was hearing most of the dialogue in my head as I was coming up with all of this, but it's somewhat hard to translate it into English and retain their unique way of speaking. My hat goes off to doujin translators. I also tapped out this fic almost entirely on my iPad while commuting on the subway during rush hour, and on my phone during my sporadic free time at work. Yes I was the psycho writing filthy porn crushed up against a crowd of strangers. My inspiration to write always comes at the most inconvenient of times, but technology has found me a way around that. Human progress at it's finest.

Oh and I purposely left their ages ambiguous as everyone has their own preferences. If you like them as sweet, delicious shotas, then that's what they are here. If the idea of them being any less than 17 years and 364 days old sends your moral compass spinning out of control, then congratulations, today is their 18th birthday. In my head-canon they're somewhere in between. As usual, reviews are highly loved and appreciated. Enjoy guys!

Black X Leather X Couch

It thought it was part of my dream. The sound of keys jiggling in a lock, and the creaking of a door invaded my subconscious. Leorio's voice echoed from somewhere that I couldn't place.

"Hmm? What's that smell... Kurapika, do you smell that? Why does it smell like cum in here?" I heard him say.

"Oh.. Oh my god. " Kurapika was starting to laugh, "Umm..c'mon lets go back out. Let's go for another drink..."

Light suddenly filled the room and I was startled awake by the sound of Leorio having a fit. I tried to get up, but I was sticking to leather couch, and his weight was still on my back. Shit, he was still inside of me, snoring into the nape of my neck as if Leorio wasn't going to strangle him as well. I was trapped!

"WHAT?! You little bastards! I said you two could sleep here! Oi! Are you listening to me?! And all over my couch too! I would kill you two but I don't even want to touch you!" Leorio shouted from the doorway.

"Gon! Wake up!" I harshly whispered, elbowing Gon in the side.

"Killuaaaa...Just five more minutes..." Gon whined.

"Idiot! How the hell can you sleep at a time like this! Leorio's going to kill us! Fuck! This is so embarrassing!"

I buried my face in the couch, wishing for a black hole to suddenly open up beneath us and suck us into a different dimension. Anything would be better than having Leorio and Kurapika staring at our naked, tangled up bodies right after we...oh god. The memories of everything that we did leading up to this point suddenly came back to me in a flood, and despite the precariousness of the situation, I felt myself began to stir again. You know, down there.

"C'mon Leorio, let's not ruin the moment for them. Don't you remember our first time?" I could hear Kurapika trying to reason with him in hushed tones, still trying to hold back laughter.

"Just let me handle this Kurapika...Oi! Listen up you little savages! We're going out again. You've got one hour to clean this mess up! I'm going to shine a UV light all over everything, and if I see anything glowing you're sleeping in the street tonight! One hour!" Leorio yelled before slamming the door. And that's how Gon and I almost got kicked out of Leorio and Kurapika's apartment.

Gon and I had just come back from a week long mission that started in the wilderness and ended in Yorkshin City. Gon was planning on heading to Whale Island, and of course I was to follow, but we decided to drop in on Leorio and Kurapika. The two had recently eloped and moved in to a tidy one-bedroom flat in the financial district. Unfortunately they already had a date planned to celebrate their one year anniversary when we had showed up. We didn't want to intrude so they had decided to go out on their date together and leave us in the apartment where we were allowed to spend the night before heading out to Whale Island the following day.

I plopped myself down on the couch, a swanky black leather number that was way too comfortable for my exhausted body.

"Ne, Killua. I'm going to take a shower." Gon said.

"Ok, I'll take mine after yours."

Gon headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Sitting there alone in that living room, I somehow got the idea that now would be a good time to take care of some frustration that I hadn't been able to tend to in over a week. Not jerking off for a week feels like practically an eternity, and besides which, Gon was the cause for most of that frustration. I don't know when it started, but it seemed that every time I looked, Gon got sexier. Somehow along the way, my adoration for him turned into lust. It was starting to be difficult just being around him without my mind wandering to what sex with him might be like. I also started to have a tendency to stare at him when he wasn't looking, which was probably pretty creepy. What the hell would Gon think if he knew what was going through my mind, I wondered.

I heard the water running behind the bathroom door. Now was my chance. I pulled my pants down to the middle of my thighs and started stroking myself. After a week of being backed up, I figured I'd be finished long before Gon would finish his shower. Gon, who's naked body was probably all lathered up, with soap bubbles running down the crack of his ass. Hnghh. Man, what I wouldn't give to be in that shower with him, I thought. I could feel myself starting to get close as I pounded away at my cock with various images of Gon flashing in my head.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

I snapped my head to the right to see Gon pointing at me and laughing hysterically, wearing nothing but his tight fitting boxer briefs. The ones with little yellow ducks printed all over them. His perfect, smooth tanned body with it's taught muscles and his hair were still dry. Wait a second. Wasn't he supposed to be showering? Why isn't he showering?! In what remains as one of the most graceful physical movements of my entire life, in one swift, fluid motion I lifted my ass off of the couch and pulled my pants back up, shoving my hardness painfully away. Not as though he didn't already see everything.

"S..Shut up! It's not like you don't do it... Besides, aren't you supposed to be showering?"

"I was just about to, but I noticed there was no towel in the bathroom so I was going to go to the closet and look for one. I didn't expect to find you like this!" Gon laughed.

My face was red with humiliation. I busy was looking for an escape route, possibly off the balcony, when I felt Gon plop his weight next to me on the couch.

I looked over just in time to see Gon pull his underwear completely off, letting them fall down his legs and onto to the floor. My jaw was hanging open in shock, and when he started stroking his already semi-hard cock right there in front of me, my heart was ready to jump out of my chest.

"Gon! What the hell are you doing?!" I said starting to panic.

"What? I didn't want you to feel embarrassed that I caught you and laughed at you, so I figured we can do it together. You don't want to?"

"It's not that. I mean.. sure. Yeah that's cool. Yeah lets do it together." I said, except I couldn't will myself to take the first step.

My cock was throbbing, trapped in my trousers and begging to be let out. I could almost hear it screaming, but I couldn't will myself to move. All I could do was stare at Gon. I couldn't imagine anything hotter than how he looked at that moment. The last time we'd seen each other naked was really long ago. We didn't even have pubic hair then, and being naked in front of each other didn't seem like such a big deal, but to see Gon like this now was just incredible. He was muscular but not overly so. He was still smooth and slender in all the right places. I mean, of course I've seen him shirtless recently plenty of times, but to see the complete package like this was incredibly hot. His cock was amazing to look at, thicker and longer than mine, with a tidy dark bush at the base. His balls were also surprisingly big yet hairless, and they bounced happily along as he stroked himself. I think drool was running down my chin.

"Ne Killua! Aren't you going to do it to? C'mon take your pants off. Actually take everything off. I don't want to be the only one completely naked here."

I nodded, and then pulled my shirt off over my head, threw it aside and then pulled my pants down again, pushing them off of my feet. I suddenly felt self-conscious, completely naked and hard in front of my best friend and crush. I flicked my prick around a few times, letting it spring back onto my stomach. What the hell are we doing? ,my brain screamed at itself. I wrapped my hand around my hardness, which was already dripping precum, and started to stroke myself slowly.

"Haha! Mine's bigger!" Gon laughed.

"Shut up!" I said, feeling my face flush. So what if my dick was as skinny and pale as the rest of me? How could he even make jokes at a time like this? Was Gon even a little bit nervous about this? I was too scared to breathe.

"I'm only kidding Killua. You look really cute, and your pubes look like clouds!" He said nonchalantly.

"Cute is another word for small!"

"It's not small, it's a good size! Is it making you nervous that I'm watching you? I'm really fascinated! I've never seen anyone else jerk off. You do it differently than I do." He said.

It's true though, his technique was different from mine at that time. He grasped his at the top, rapidly rolling the foreskin over the head, which is usually how I do it anyway but I was already incredibly close so I was stroking mine from the middle of the shaft where there was less sensation. I wanted to try and make this last as long as possible as I was already about cum before he walked out of the bathroom.

"You should try it the way I do it. It feels really good." He continued.

I readjusted my hand a little further up, already knowing it was really bad idea. There was no way I was going to last any longer than a few seconds. I was just too embarrassed to tell Gon that I was going to finish way before him.

"No not like that… Here let me show you."

And just like that, Gon wrapped his hand around my cock, stroking me in exactly the way I was trying to avoid, and just like that I blew my load all over his hand.

"Aah Gon!"

Gon quickly retracted his hand, and I tried like hell to stop but my cock twitched uncontrollably, cum spurting out all over my tummy. I was breathless and mortified. I looked up at Gon sheepishly, and his eyes were wide with surprise. I couldn't believe what had just happened, and apparently neither could he. I wondered if I just had made an already awkward situation even more awkward. The first time my cock is touched by anyone other than myself, let alone by Gon of all people and I couldn't last more than three seconds.

"Ahh… sorry about that." I wasn't sure what else to say.

Wordlessly, Gon started stroking himself again, much more furiously this time. He probably wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. I figured he was probably feeling pretty awkward about it too, but I was shocked at what he did next. My cum was dripping off his hand and into his pubes, and he mopped some of it up and started using it as lube. I couldn't help but stare as all of his muscles tightened. He stretched his legs out onto the coffee table. He was getting close, I could tell. He used his left hand to cup his balls, suddenly arched his back off of the couch and then…

"Killua.. I'm cumming!" He choked out.

This moment has been permanently etched into my memory as one of the hottest things I've ever seen in my life. Gon grunted as rope after rope of cum shot from his cock, landing on his shoulder, his chest, the wall behind us, and some of it even got on me. Drops of his pearly white semen were dripping down his muscled chest and down his sides. I couldn't cum that much if I stopped jerking off for a year. He was out of breath, squeezing the base of his cock as the last driblets of cum oozed out over his fingers.

Eventually he settled back down, and the room was filled with a terrifying silence. I didn't dare to look at Gon's face. How could I after this? I just couldn't imagine us being able to look at each other the same ever again. Gon was probably just trying to do his best to let his friend not be embarrassed. He was generous like that, but this time it went too far. I figured he was probably regretting it too, which is why he wasn't saying anything. Would this be the end of our friendship? He grabbed his discarded underwear from the floor and started to clean himself up. I began to do the same, suddenly realizing I had the urge to cry and wishing that this never had happened. I figured, maybe I should just play it off like it wasn't the big deal that it was. Just make a big joke about it as if it wasn't what I'd wanted to happen between us for a long time, and now that it had I would have given anything to take it all back.

"Hey Killua. I don't know about you but I could go again."

Well that I certainly wasn't expecting. I finally turned to look at him. He was smiling, and it was 100% genuine. Even still, I didn't want him doing me any favors. I had to make sure he was okay with it and that he wanted it too.

"Yeah, I'd like to, but are you sure you're okay with this? I'm just worried you're going to regret it later. I mean... You didn't have to do this just because I felt embarrassed." I said.

"Haha! Killua! You think I jerked you off because I wanted to do you a favor? Idiot! I did it because I wanted to do it. I enjoyed it and I want to do more with you."

He wants to do more?! Gulp!

"What do you want to do next then?" I asked, trying to contain my curiosity.

"Hey Killua. Do you trust me?"

"Yeah. Of course I do." I said, wondering what the follow-up would be to such a loaded question.

But then Gon kissed me. He kissed me deeply, caressing the side of my face. I completely forgot how to breathe. My mind was a snow globe at this point. Gon was kissing me. Gon was kissing me! My worry and anguish over the whole situation should have started to melt away, but I was still scared and confused as if my mind couldn't believe what was happening. He pulled away, slightly biting my lower lip. His face was inches from mine and I was staring into his chocolate colored eyes, as wide and as bright as ever.

"How was that? Did you like it?"

I nodded slowly.

"Do you want me to kiss you again?" Gon asked.

"Well, only if you feel like it." I said, crossing my arms and looking to the side in feigned indifference.

Next thing I knew Gon had me pinned down on the couch and his mouth attacked mine. As our tongues tangled I could feel his hard cock pressing into one of my thighs. It didn't take long before I was standing at attention again myself. He started to grind his cock into me, releasing my mouth only to start savagely going after my neck. My shaking hands found purchase on his back, my nails digging into his taught flesh as if of their own free will. He kissed, sucked, and nibbled at my body, gradually going lower and lower and lower until I felt my dick plunged into a universe of warmth and wet.

"Hnnggh! Gon!"

He sucked me off in a manner that made it hard to believe this was his first time. He took all of me in, slurping lewdly as his saliva ran down my thighs. I could feel the pressure building within me again. I was going to cum into his mouth if he didn't stop soon!

"Gon! Aaah! Stop!" I cried.

He abruptly raised himself up, hovering above me with a confused look on his face.

"What? Already?"

I stared down the length of his perfect body. His rigid hardness was pointing straight at me as if offering an invitation. I was salivating like I was staring at a cheeseburger after being stranded on a deserted island for a year.

"My turn." I said.

"Huh? Really? You'll do it?"

"Well, I don't want you saying later that you did all the work and that I just laid here." I said.

Gon, bring that fucking thing here and ram it down my throat!

Gon scooted closer so that he was hovering just above my chest. I propped myself up one one elbow and wrapped my other hand around the base. It felt strange having someone else's cock in your hand. I stared it at for a moment, fascinated. I played with it's weight a bit, massaging and squeezing it as I mentally prepared myself for what came next. It was my first time, and I was sure Gon understood that, but I wanted to make him feel damn good. I had no idea what I was doing.

Oh well, here goes nothing.

I opened up my mouth and leaned into it, taking it past my lips. A salty tang played on my tongue; a mixture of both his and my cum from earlier. I wondered what it would be like to take his whole load into my mouth. I pressed my tongue against the tip, sliding it under the foreskin and swirling it around the head. I heard a choked moan from above. Maybe it wouldn't be as hard to make him feel good as I thought. Gon pushed himself further into my mouth and I accepted it happily. Still grasping the base, I bobbed up and down on it, steadily building up a rhythm. I felt his hand tangle in my hair.

"Ahh Killua. You look so sexy right now sucking me off like this. It feels so good."

I was doing well it seemed and I reveled in the praise he was giving me . If I could keep this up, I'd be able to make Gon fill my mouth up with his thick load. However my jaw and my neck were starting to get tired, the arm I was propped up on started to go numb, and of course I ended up raking the thing with my teeth. Gon quickly pulled himself out as if he'd realized my mouth had suddenly turned into a bear trap.

"Ouch! Killua!"

"Schorry. Ish the angle." My jaw was so tired I could barely speak properly.

Gon inspected his member for any lasting damage, and just when I was about to hide underneath the couch in embarrassment, he started laughing.

"It's ok. You didn't break it. Let's try a different position. Here..."

Gon rearranged us into a 69 position laying on our sides, and like that we started sucking each other off. The angle this was was much better, and I didn't have to do as much work as Gon did all the thrusting. I figured if I concentrated on what I was doing up here, I wouldn't be so fixated on the magic he was working down there, and I might have a chance of lasting this one out. I couldn't believe I was able to take all of him in my mouth. He'd started to get pretty aggressive in his thrusting though and I'd nearly choked on it a few times. The embarrassment I'd felt from my few prior mishaps this night would have paled in comparison if I ended up throwing up on him, but I learned to work my throat to accept more and then eventually all of him. Not as though Gon left me much choice because with each thrust he was driving himself deeper down my throat, burying my nose in his pubes that smelled slightly of sweat and musk. His masculine scent was getting me incredibly hot and I moaned with my mouth full.

Gon's fingers started exploring. He was massaging my balls and my thighs, squeezing my legs and my feet, and anything else he could get his hands on. Eventually his fingers found their way to my backside, and he prodded my tight anus gently to see my reaction. I shivered at the touch. I spread my legs further and started bearing down on his finger. My body was making all the decisions at this point.

Next thing i knew, Gon had manhandled me out of the 69 position and had me on my knees and elbows. He was a bit rough but realized that I actually liked it. He planted hungry kisses down my back before spreading my ass with his hands, and that's when I felt his tongue.

"Ahh! Gon! What… what are you doing?!" I cried out, wondering if he was crazy.

He didn't stop though, and in fact pushed his tongue in further. I felt a chill work up my spine at the odd wet sensation. Gon continued to bathe me with his tongue, and once I was completely soaked down there with his spit, he started to push a finger inside of me. The feeling was more alien than even what he had just gotten finished doing. There was some uncomfortable tightness as my body constricted around his finger, instinctually contracting due to the sudden invasion. But he slid his finger all the way in and moved around inside of me. Once I felt myself start to loosen up, he patiently worked a second finger inside, applying pressure until he found a spot that made me nearly scream. And then he did it over and over again, reaming me until I could do nothing but say his name over and over again through gritted teeth. Everything he was doing back there I could feel my my prick. I looked down and noticed that there was a massive puddle of precum underneath me on the leather cushion. What the hell was he doing to my body? Is Gon even a virgin? If he could make me feel this way with fingers, then what would something else do to me?

As if reading my thoughts, he removed his fingers and started swabbing his swollen cock up and down my crack. He leaned over me, whispering into my ear.

"Can I put it inside of you Killua?"

Yes, oh God yes. I want Gon inside of me.

I nodded, mentally preparing myself for Gon's length. I figured I'd been through enough unimaginable pain and torture throughout my life, how bad could this possibly be? I wanted to give this to him. I wanted to give him my body to use as he pleases. However I could already feel him starting to force himself in, and dear god it hurt like hell. There was no way it was going to fit where he was trying to shove it!

"Ow ow ow! Gon! It's too tight! Take it out!" I screamed.

"Shhh...Killua. You just have to get used to it. It'll feel good once I'm inside of you."

"How the hell do you know that?!"

"I read a lot of BL manga." Gon said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not some BL uke!"

Gon leaned over me and clasped his hands over mine on the armrest, bringing his lips close to my ear. I could feel the heat and weight from his body on my back. He never relented, keeping the swollen head of his cock barely lodged inside of me.

"Ne, Killua. Do you know how many times I've jerked off thinking about doing this to you? I've wanted you for years. You're so sexy Killua. Please let me inside. Please let me fuck you." He said, soothingly in my ear. How was I going to say no when he asked like that?

It was like his words cast a spell on me, because with each sentence he spoke, I could feel more of him slide inside as my body slowly let go of whatever shred of chastity I had left. I tried unsuccessfully to stifle a cry as he steadily thrust himself all the way inside.

"Oh Killua you feel amazing. Ne, you okay? Does it feel good yet?"

Did it feel good? It felt incredible. There was still some tightness as my hole was stretched wider than ever before, but his cock was pressed firmly into that special spot inside of me that I didn't even know I had before tonight. I nodded completely forgetting how to speak.

And then he started fucking me. Slowly at first because I was still a bit tight and every movement he made was a bit uncomfortable, but before I realized it he was driving himself into me so hard and deep that our balls were colliding. His fingers dug painfully into my hips as he pulled me harder into him with each thrust. The sounds coming out of my mouth each time he rammed inside of me were sounds I never knew myself capable of making and were only masked by the repeated slapping of flesh on flesh and his grunting behind me. We sounded animalistic, driven by our primitive urges.

This was more intense than all of my fantasies. Gon was inside of me. There was no way we could ever be closer than we were now. Even if my body was destroyed beyond repair after this it would have been worth it.

I was losing the strength to hold myself up. My arms were weak and shaking. As I started to slump, Gon supported me by grasping me around my ribcage while continuing to slam into me.

"I'm getting close Killua. Just hang on a little longer." He said.

I started stroking myself furiously. I wanted to cum while he was still inside of me. My asshole was starting to burn from the repeated friction but I wasn't about to tell him to stop until he was finished. I could hear him starting to breathe loudly behind me. His fingers dug into my ribs in a way that was sure to leave bruises and I could feel every part of me begin to climax at once.

"Unghh… Killua! I'm going to cum! I'm cumming!"

"Yes Gon! Cum inside of me! Oh fuck! Ahhhh!"

I unleashed a long wail from deep within my lungs as he drove himself into me deeper than seemed possible, pulling me tightly to his chest. Our sweat covered bodies melted into one with him moaning into the nape of my neck, grasping a handful of my hair and pulling for dear life. I could actually feel his cock throbbing inside of me as he filled me with his seed while I draped the armrest with my own.

We collapsed together into the couch, a heaving, panting mass of flesh. I had tears running down my face. When did I start crying? I had no idea. I was emotionally and physically overwhelmed. Gon heard me sniffle.

"Killua are you crying? Did it hurt too much?" He asked. His voice sounded hoarse.

"No it's not that," I wiped the snot from my nose with the back of my hand, "it's just that...promise that you'll stay with me. I've kept my mouth shut for a long time about it, but now I think it's okay to say. Gon...I'm in love with you. I always have been." I said. I wasn't even nervous as it seemed that it was impossible for inhibitions to exist between us anymore.

"Huh? Why didn't you say so earlier? I love you too Killua! I thought you already knew."

If I had the strength, I would have turned around and strangled him. For now I just settled with one word.

"Idiot."

We passed out just like that within minutes, forgetting that Leorio and Kurapika would soon be coming home, and that's how we were when they caught us.

It was hard to get my bearings after Leorio had left us with his threat. Hell it was hard to walk even. My legs trembled and my ass was pretty sore. I wasn't even sure when I would start feeling normal again but it was still worth it. One thing is for certain, we made one hell of a mess. Dried cum does not clean easily off of leather, not to mention both of us were crusted in it ourselves.

We cleaned everything up though, laughing the entire time. There was no awkwardness between us. Zero. That's not to say things between us hadn't changed because they definitely did, but only for the better. We had enough time to shower, which we of course did together. No sex this time. Just bathing each other and gentle, curious exploration of each other's bodies. We compared scars and the stories behind them, styled each other's shampoo laden hair into crazy designs and generally just had a laugh about all of it. It all felt so natural, as if this was the way it was always meant to be between us.

After our shower we dressed and sat down on the couch waiting for their return, with hands folded in our laps like good little angels. Leorio side-eyed us while he sniffed around like a bloodhound and shined his UV light on everything. He wasn't joking! He actually had one! The whole time Kurapika was trying his best not to crack up. He gave us a knowing smile and a thumbs up when Leorio wasn't looking. We did miss a spot tough. The wall behind the sofa that Gon had spattered.

"Ahaha! I got you!" Leorio said, making Gon's face purple with the UV light.

"And how do we know it's not yours...or his?" Gon said, gesturing to Kurapika who couldn't contain himself anymore and busted out laughing.

"You can make the whole alley next to the building glow in the dark for all I care because that's where you're both sleeping tonight!" Leorio roared.

"Leorio! I say they can stay. Besides, we both know that I'm the top in this relationship." Kurapika said firmly.

"You are?!" Gon and I both said in unison.

Kurapika crossed his arms assertively, staring Leorio down. His eyes flared red for a brief moment and Leorio turned white as a sheet.

"Fine!" He said, throwing up his hands and beginning to walk away, pausing to stare us down. He looked like he wanted to say something, but a quick glance at his stern husband proved it a poor idea. He disappeared into the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. We could hear him cursing to himself from the next room. The bedroom door opened a second time, "I just thought I should let you know Kurapika! This ass is closed for business tonight!" and then slammed it once again.

"Hmph...He says that now but he'll be begging for it in seconds. He always does. Anyways, it's about time you guys! We all knew this was going to happen one day." Kurapika said.

"You did?" I asked. Shit, how obvious was I?

"So what are you guys going to do now? Now that you're together…"

"We're getting married!" Gon exclaimed. His eyes were as wide as saucers with excitement.

"Huh?!" I said, my jaw dropping to the floor.

"Why… Don't you want to?"

Gon looked at me with that pouty look and I wonder if he'd noticed that my face was purple.

"Of course I do…Idiot." I said.

And so that's what we did. First, we went to Whale Island as was planned and Gon broke the news to Mito-san. First she started crying overcome with happiness, then Gon started crying, and then I did as well before I had a chance to escape. She offered to host our wedding there, which we happily accepted.

I didn't want anything too big and with too much fanfare, but it ended up being one anyway with a live band, an ice sculpture of two nude cherubs feeding each other grapes (not my idea!), a petting zoo (Gon's idea), a laser light show, a booth taking old-timey photos, a three-story tall chocolate fondue fountain, and a water slide. Okay, so it was a bit over the top, but it was probably one of the best nights of our lives.

I was worried about what a blow me coming out as gay and marrying another guy would have been to my family, who places masculinity above all. Surprisingly they were fine with it, well of course except for Illumi since he probably wanted to marry me himself if he could, but he behaved himself, probably after being properly threatened by the rest of them. Some genius had even invited Hisoka, which was kinda creepy, but eventually he was paying too much attention to Zushi to even bother with us after a while. Ging even showed up! He showed up late of course, well after the ceremony and well into the cocktail hour, and it's not like he was even wearing a suit or anything, but it made Gon's entire night. I'm not looking forward to having that guy be my father-in-law.

We had our honeymoon at a resort on the northern Azian coast, and then we moved into a one bedroom flat only a few blocks away from Kurapika and Leorio. On our one year anniversary, we invited Leorio and Kurapika for dinner. After dinner when we Gon was preparing desert, we noticed Leorio had gone missing. We left the kitchen and found him standing over our couch, masturbating furiously and ranting about retribution. I guess we had no right to complain.

A/N: Reviews please otherwise Killua and Gon will have done all of this for nothing!


End file.
